


Little Chicago Boy

by ExecutiveNerd



Category: New Girl
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mom! Jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveNerd/pseuds/ExecutiveNerd
Summary: Mitch may take a little too much after his father, but Jess still loves her little boy.





	Little Chicago Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mini-fluff piece!

Jess sat on the couch, staring at the messy living room in front of her. Toys strewn everywhere, laundry strewn everywhere, even a few craft items that she only had herself to blame. Once upon a time, the mess would have bothered her. She wasn’t Schmidt, but she still liked a clean house, but since they had added a little one to their family, she had a hard time caring about whether their house was clean.

“Ma!” Jess heard from behind the couch. She whipped around to see her son standing there. His hair was a disheveled mess, as always, his Trubisky jersey covered in miscellaneous stains. He looked and now sounded more like a little Chicago boy than the boy who had thus far grown up in Southern California. 

“Are you talking to me?" She asked him an eyebrow raised. 

He looked at her long and hard, the wheels visibly turning in his head before he finally responded. “Mama?” He said this time with the cutest stinking smile, and an innocent look that rivaled her own. 

“That sounds more like my little man," She said, motioning for him to join her on the couch. He came around and she scooped him up in her arms, and blew a small raspberry on his belly, the sounds of his giggles giving her life. 

“Maaammmma! Stop it," he hollered, giggling uncontrollably, waving his arms wildly. 

She conceded and stopped messing with him, but keeping him in her arms. “Now why did you say ‘Ma’ like that?” 

“I heard daddy say it to gram-gram, and I thought he sounded super cool,” he told her, resting his head on her shoulder.

“I figured this was his fault somehow,” she said, resting her head on his. “What else has daddy taught you?” 

“Daddy told me to call people I don’t like jaaagovs," he said so innocently she almost couldn’t be mad, almost.

“Oh, did he now," Jess asked raising her head to look at her son better. 

“Don’t get daddy in trouble, he didn’t mean it,” Mitch said, always sticking up for Nick. It was adorably the exact same way Nick defend him when he thought Jess was being too harsh, or if he was actually too blame for what Mitch was getting in trouble for. Which happened way more than it really should.

“Oh I’m getting him in trouble, but I won’t tell him you told," She told mitch with a wink.

“I guess that’s fine. Just don’t snitch. Snitches get stitches,” he told her, deadly serious. 

Jess simply rolled her eyes and kissed the top of his head. “Love you, Miller," she said. While adding a mini Nick Miller to their family was the biggest headache some days, she wouldn’t change a thing. 

“Aren’t you a Miller too mama?" Mitch asked her, and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I guess I am, sweetheart.” 

“Well, I love you too Miller,” he said, bending up to kiss her cheek.


End file.
